Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
A transistor, which is included in various electronic devices such as a display device, includes a gate electrode supplied with a gate signal, a source electrode supplied with a voltage, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
When the transistor is a thin film transistor (TFT) including a plurality of thin films disposed on a substrate, insulating layers are disposed between electrode layers of the TFT and on the TFT. Such insulating layers may include at least one of an inorganic insulating material or an organic insulating material. An insulating layer disposed between electrode layers of a TFT usually includes an inorganic insulating material.
For each electrode of the TFT to be supplied with a voltage from, or transmit a voltage to, a signal line or an electronic element such as another TFT, the insulating layer disposed between electrode layers of a TFT or on the TFT includes a contact hole for connecting electrodes disposed at different layers from each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.